


Иди на свет

by Dakira



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Острие клинка ласкает беззащитную плоть.





	Иди на свет

Острие клинка ласкает беззащитную плоть, оставляет тонкие царапины, что тут же заживают, едва успев пролить пару капель темной крови.

Вергилий ведет мечом вниз, лезвием задевает кубики пресса, тонкие волоски у самого паха, ткань штанов, что уже не скрывает возбуждения Данте. Он улыбается коротко, почти нежно, ему нравится эта игра — впрочем, ему нравится весь Данте от макушки до пят.

— Хочу убить тебя, уничтожить и растерзать, мой дорогой брат. Хочу поцеловать каждый сантиметр твоей грубой кожи; хочу вырвать из тебя каждый вздох — хочу всего тебя. Ты заслуживаешь моей любви и моей ненависти как никто в этом мире, но отказываешься их принимать.

Данте молчит — их договор был прост и ясен: правда в обмен на правду. Данте молчит не потому, что ему нечего сказать, но потому, что не хочет врать. Слова признаний жгут ему язык, горьким пеплом оседают за развороченной грудиной — ран на нем больше нет, но тело помнит; _Данте_ помнит.

— Вергилий, — не то вздох, не то стон, но, скорее, что-то между. Данте кричал бы, если б мог, если б у него еще были силы. — _Пожалуйста,_ Вергилий.

— Я не лишал тебя свободы, а вместо лжи я дал тебе нечто большее, — улыбка Вергилия превращается в пугающий дикий оскал, сам он весь портится, становится хуже, мрачнее, злее. Нет больше лоска и серебряных уродливых масок, есть только он, его меч и распятый на ложе Данте. — Ты взял, что хотел, Данте, и чем же ты мне ответил?

Данте сжимает зубы почти до скрежета, закрывает глаза, отворачивается, избегает пристального взгляда брата. Вергилий надавливает клинком сильнее, оставляет узорные росчерки из лоз и вензелей. Буква «Ви», буква «Ди», буква «И» — изменник, Иуда, прогнивший насквозь предатель. Вергилий ненавидит предателей, но любит брата — любит яростно и почти отчаянно, будто не хочет его _(вновь)_ терять.

Ямато возвращается в ножны покорно, медленно, сладко-сладко, и капли сожженной демоническим огнем крови оседают на пол. Вергилий спокоен, холоден, недоверчив — он ждет ответа, и не ждет его, и не хочет слышать правду, потому что правда — боль. Правда хуже лжи, они оба знают это, и Вергилий молчит. Данте молчит тоже.

Раны жгут их изнутри проклятым злым огнем.


End file.
